Did you hear?
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Five things about his son Orion Balck heard from someone else and five things he never heard. One-shot


I don't own Harry Potter but I think you would have guessed that by my poor grammar considering English is not my first language so sorry about that.

Did you hear?

 _Did you hear Orion Black son was sorted into Gryffindor?_

That was how Orion Black heard about the fact that his first-born son did not join Slytherin like all of his family had done for so many generations.

He was not angry like his wife was at the house placement but he was upset about the fact that his little boy had not told him and he had to hear it from someone else and that's what hurt a lot.

That was the reason he sends that Howler and ignored his son for the first holiday when he came home something, he regretted the moment he saw the sadness on his little boy's eyes. And if he had known what would happen in the years to come how his son would cut him off his life almost completely.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son is friend with the Potter boy?_

The words caught his ear six months after his son had started Hogwarts, they were not meant for him to hear and he knows it but he still did and he was disappointed not about the fact his son was friend with a blood traitor but because his little Sirius never told him. They did not have secret before he started school and it seemed like he did not even know the boy that returned to his house.

That was why when he returned home that summer, he never spoke to his son but what he did not know was that that exact summer was the one that made his boy start disliking him and calling someone else, dad. In his opinion, it was a good thing he never heard it because his heart was broke enough as it was without the editing salt to the injury.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son let his house and went to the Potters?_

That one broke him more than he will ever care to admit to anyone even himself that the fact that they had not even realized that their son was gone until he heard it from someone else made him feel like a failure as a father. What kind of father does not know that his son has left their own house but by that time he saw his son so little that it did not make a difference?

 _Did you hear Sirius joint the Order of the Phoenix fighting against Voldemort?_

That one he hears it from Bellatrix the only time he heard something about his son that was not a whisper said by someone else on the street but it was still something that his own son had not told. And when he discovered what this Order was, he was shocked how dare those Potters to take his son away and then allow him to go and risk his life doing something so dangerous and stupid wasn't there enough people to fight without having his baby do something like that.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son become the godfather to James Potter's son?_

That was the last thing Orion Black heard about his son some four years after learning that he was fighting The Dark Lord so he was happy to hear that he was alive he had been so worried that his son was hurt or worse dead. Bellatrix won't tell him anything except that he was a disappointment and that he should be dead before bringing more shame to their noble name. He died a few weeks later and never got to apologize to his son. Add that to the list of things he regretted in life which was pretty long and most had to do with his first born.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son was arrested accused of being a Death Eater and mass murder?_

Orion Black never heard this because he was dead at the time but he would have never believed it even if he had heard it because as much as his son would have snorted and not believed him, he knew his son very well and he would have never believed it no matter what. His son would not hurt a fly and wasn't he the person who was fighting Voldemort from the moment he finished school why couldn't anyone see it.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son was sentenced to Azkaban?_

This like the first one he never heard because he was dead but if he had heard and had been alive to see he would have done everything in his power to stop it from happening after all he knew his son was not a Death Eater and never would be. Maybe if Orion Black had heard this his son would not have spent twelve years in Azkaban convicted of a crime he did not commit and never would. But he was dead and his son did spend twelve years in hell in a hell that would have destroyed a lesser man.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son escaped prison the only one to do that?_

If he had heard that Orion Black would have laughed so much that everyone would have thought him as crazy as most of his family were but he knew the truth his son would have had a reason to escape and whatever it was it was going to be for a noble one. But he after all different from everyone else he knows that his son would have never committed those crimes. His son was a good person no matter how much his mother tried to stop his from being that.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son died fighting Death Eaters?_

He would have cried his eyes out if he had heard that at least in private in front of everyone he would have shown a proud face of his son's deeds not that he would have been proud in private too. He maybe would have killed Bellatrix too after all she killed his little boy and deserved nothing else in his humble opinion.

 _Did you hear Orion Black son was innocent after all?_

That would have been the Cherie on top he would have told everyone that he always knew and never suspected any different. After all, no matter how far away Sirius tried to keep his life a father always knows deep in their hearts and no matter how few times he showed it he loved his son very very much.

But he never hears them no he was dead at the time just a memory in the mind of a son who as much as he wanted to disagree loved him very much but was never close enough to tell him anything about his life. A son that was really upset when he heard of his father death. A very good son who died for what he believed in just as he lived. A son who no matter what would have forgiven him for everything he did after all as Orion himself admitted his son was a very good person who always tried to see the best in everyone and love his crazy family a lot well maybe except Bellatrix and Walburga Black but no one is blaming him for that.


End file.
